Song of Love
by Nature9000
Summary: After college, there is one final viewing of iCarly before the trio go their separate ways. Freddie has one more chance to tell Sam how he really feels, but can he not mess up this time? R


Song of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I also don't own the song "I'll have to say I love you in a song" by Jim Croce. Jim Croce owns that song, also he is one of my favorite singers, and I was listening to this song and it inspired me.

A/N: This songfic will be a dialogue one, which means I place the lyrics in the speech. You'll be able to tell by the fact that the lyrics will be underlined.

-HOW DIFFICULT IT CAN BE, TO SAY I LOVE YOU TO THEIR FACE-

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment once more and met up with Spencer. "What's the sculpture today?" Freddie asked.

"I'm making…a giant…finger!" Spencer exclaimed with joy, Freddie raised his eyebrow and chuckled.

"Nice idea…very nice idea. So, are Carly and Sam here yet?"

"Nope, they're still out." Freddie sighed and crossed his arms.

"I figured that. Okay, iCarly starts in…an hour, let's hope they make it back here."

"Don't they always?" Freddie chuckled and nodded his head, it was true, they never missed a session of iCarly and probably wouldn't miss it on their life. They had been doing iCarly for years now, that's what it seemed like, during all those years, Freddie never strayed from the group, though many thought he would.

_"How could you leave the woman you love?"_ Freddie leaned back and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. _"How can it be impossible though, to tell her that I honestly love her more than life itself?"_ Every time he tried to tell her, he never could get it right, but whenever he wasn't around her, he could always say it.

"So, you have one final segment to do before you go off your separate ways, right?" Freddie sighed, college had been fun and now it was time for the trio to move on to better things. This time he knew he had to tell her. "Are you going to be able to say it?"

"Say what?"

"Come on man, everyone knows you have to like at least one of them."

"Who says?"

"It's obvious!" Spencer groaned with frustration. It had been almost ten years that the trio had done iCarly and even longer that they'd been together. "What about Carly, though? You always said you loved her." Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

_"Heh, not once was it really her."_

"So was it? Didn't you like either of them."

"Spencer…the girl I loved was and always has been…" At that moment Carly and Sam walked into the door, hearing his statement. He looked at Sam and immediately jumped. "Carly!"

"Yeah, yeah dork, we know," Sam said while rolling her eyes. "You love Carly, well _what_ are you going to do now?" Sam smirked, Carly was moving halfway across the country. The girls walked into the kitchen and Freddie clenched his fists.

"Damn it!" He couldn't ignore all the times when he screwed up his real feelings, take Jonah for example. He knew Sam had been listening to the conversation that he and Carly had been having, and where he was ticked that Jonah was so willing to cheat on Sam, he couldn't bring himself to admit that. Therefore, he cried out that nobody should try to kiss his woman, but at that time, what he had really meant was that nobody would cheat on his woman. "Hey Sam, even after college, you still call me a dork and tech geek?"

"You haven't given me anything new to call you," Sam said while opening a water bottle. Freddie watched as she put the bottle to her lips and began drinking. _"I would love to call you something more, boyfriend, maybe even my husband. Yet, why do you always make it sound like you are so much in love with Carly? She never has cared for you and never will because she's an actress. Actresses don't marry, actresses don't stay with the one they marry, but Freddie, I would stay with you forever if you would just give me the chance."_

"Yeah, I can tell you what I wouldn't mind calling you." Freddie smirked and stood up. "I'd love to call you my w-welcomed friend!" Sam raised her eyebrow and Spencer slapped his forehead. _"Damn it, quit screwing up, Benson!"_ Freddie knew how Sam felt about him, but call it paranoia but he was still afraid of rejection, why should he be though, he was so popular in the high school and college years. His most hated problem was that girls constantly piled over him in those years, girls except for Sam and Carly. Carly had really given up on guys long ago, that was when she wanted Jake but he rejected her. It wasn't because of Freddie that he did, no it was long after the nose kiss incident, which Freddie hated. Her really wanted Sam to kiss him that day, he had to go and tell Jake what really happened. Though Carly never made any effort to tell Jake that they fixed his voice, Freddie told him the truth.

-_Flashback-_

"Hey, Jake, can you stop a minute?" Freddie asked as he walked over to Jake's locker.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I should let you know this fact. I heard that you turned down Carly because of that…that…" Freddie couldn't bring himself to say the words, Jake laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I understand. The nose kiss was a sign for me to stay away from your girl, right?"

"No!" Jake raised his eyebrow and Freddie shuddered.

"Well it makes since, but do you know if Sam's seeing anyone at least?"

"No! I mean…That's the girl I would like you to stay away from!"

"Huh?" Freddie sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Listen to me, Jake. I care for Sam, I'm falling for Sam, she's the girl of my dreams and the one that I yearn to be with. I don't like Carly like that, in fact…Carly didn't want to tell you this, but it has to be let out. I don't want to make you mad, so please don't get mad at Carly, she just wanted to please you so much. Your voice is not all that great, in fact, we had to fix it."

"You did?" Jake frowned and let out a sigh. "Well…I guess it's okay…my family loved it anyway."

"They would have loved your voice if you did it normally, probably. That's because they're your family…here." Freddie pulled a tape out of his jacket and handed it to Jake. "This is the original, hand it to your family. Anyway, I was jealous because even Sam liked you, but the argument was to make you look good, and it was an argument with Carly. In my jealousy, I had wanted you to look bad in front of everyone, and the mention of kissing was brought up, by mistake, it was with Carly." Jake took the tape and rubbed his chin for a moment before laughing lightly.

"It's okay man, I can understand. Hey, thanks for telling me, and there are no hard feelings."

"Good."

"Hey, let me know when the day comes you decide to take things further with Sam."

"Yeah, if I can even tell her how I feel…it always comes out wrong."

-_End Flashback-_

It was after that day when Freddie and Jake became best friends, they would chat about the girls and whatnot. Jake always pestered Freddie to tell Sam, and one day it would be too late, well that day was coming. After the end of iCarly, everybody would say their final goodbyes. Carly would be going over to Hollywood to pursue an acting career, Freddie was going to be a stockbroker, yes, he'd be a multi-millionaire, if not more. Hell, he already was one. Jake, was good with the instruments, he could play anything, so he would become a musician. Sam didn't really choose a career path. She was just planning to stay at home and be a teacher, she hoped that she'd find a good husband to marry and home school her children. "Hey, tech geek, iCarly is starting," Sam said as she and Carly made their way up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Freddie said quickly. Freddie stood up and Spencer placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll tell her now, won't you?" Spencer asked.

"Hell, I have to or else I'm going to be living the rest of my life in misery. I will have everything I could ever want, but I'll still be missing Sam. That alone is enough to make everything else seem so unimportant."

"We're rooting for you man."

"Yeah, if I screw this up, call me down…I'm sure we could discuss something in the hour that iCarly is on for…make that two hours, since it's longer than usual on the final show." Spencer patted Freddie on the back and Freddie ran up the stairs to meet the girls.

"What took you?" Carly asked with a chuckle. "Come on, start counting backwards from five and let's get the last show started! We need to make this the best show we've ever had! Even better than…well any other show we've ever had." Carly smiled and let tears escape. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

_"Yeah right, that's nearly superficial of you."_ Carly was over the years growing more and more like an actress, it would not be long before she forgot completely about Sam and Freddie. Sam looked to the ground sadly, she didn't want Freddie to leave her behind, her heart was going to shatter because she pretty much knew he didn't feel the same about her. Well, Freddie intended to make this change somehow. Freddie counted down and stood with the girls.

"Welcome to iCarly, I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Freddie, and this is…"

"…THE FINAL ICARLY SHOW EVER!" The three shouted.

"I'm going to Hollywood to be an actress," Carly said with a small, dramatic pose where she put her hand on her chest.

"I'm going to be a stockbroker, I got an offer to go to Wall Street."

"That means you're already pretty close to being rich," Sam said with a sigh. "Man you two lucked out!"

"Maybe you'll get lucky as well," Freddie said with a smirk. "I have something to tell you, Sam." Sam blinked and looked over at Freddie.

"W-What is it?" Freddie turned toward Freddie and Carly blinked, she was slightly clueless as to what was happening.

"I've always needed to tell you this." Freddie could feel the age old fear coming, he silently cursed himself, though he knew Sam's feelings for him, he was still afraid of rejection. How could he possibly lose all confidence in himself in this case? "Sam, I love y-C…" Sam's face scrunched slightly and Freddie started to falter. "C-Coconuts, I love Coconuts!"

"Uh…okay?" Freddie closed his eyes and turned his eyes slightly.

_"Damn it! Damn, damn, damn!" _Freddie sighed, he had to tell her, but how could he move past his fear of rejection, he needed to find a way. "Girls, perform, I'll…be back!" Freddie grinned and ran downstairs, leaving both girls confused.

"It's useless, no matter what I do or say, he'll always love you, Carly." Sam looked down and sat on the chair, Carly frowned and rubbed Sam's shoulder. "Why? Why couldn't I just move on from him, I love him but he'll never love me, he only loves you."

"You screwed up?" Spencer asked as he placed some paper on a large wire.

"No, I meant to make a joke about coconuts!" Freddie said quickly. "Damn it, why do I keep screwing up?" Freddie sighed and sat down at the table, he ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "I LOVE SAM! I can say it, I love Sam, I can say it all the time because it's true. Sam, I want you to marry me, I love you Sam, what else do I have to do! Why the hell can't I tell her?"

"It sounds like you're just afraid of her possibly pummeling you," Spencer stated.

"Maybe I can help," A voice said from the other side of the room. Freddie looked over to see Jake leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "I know a song that you should sing her that fits your case. It's called I'll Have to Say I Love You, In a Song by Jim Croce." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Jake walked over to the table and turned on the radio. "I have a CD in here…" The music begun to play and Freddie tapped his fingers on the table as the song went.

_Well, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But what I got to say can't wait  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange  
But every time I'm near you  
I just run out of things to say  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_'Cause Every time the time was right  
All the words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

_Yeah, I know it's kind of late  
I hope I didn't wake you  
But there's something that I just got to say  
I know you'd understand  
'Cause every time I tried to tell you  
The words just came out wrong  
So I'll have to say I love you in a song_

Jake placed a guitar case on the table and pulled out his guitar, he strummed the strings to the music and pointed at Freddie. Freddie mouthed the words and then they came from his voice.

"I can see myself singing this to Sam…it fits me so much."

"I'll play the song for you and you can sing, I think it'll work just fine."

"I think it's a good idea," Spencer said with a smile. "Just make sure you're saying it to Sam and not my baby sister, eh?" Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked as he stood up.

"I just don't know how I can be so confident, in college, girls were all over me. I could say anything and everything to those girls but whenever it came down to Sam, even back with Valerie, I could never tell Sam my feelings. 'Valerie, your eyes look good, Sam, your eyes are…Oh look, there's a sandwich, I'm hungry, let's eat!'" Jake laughed and patted Freddie's back.

"We believe in you man," Jake said as he and Freddie walked upstairs. They could hear what sounded like Sam sobbing lightly, a trait that Freddie could never remember her doing before. He hated to see Sam cry, he had to perfect this, there was not much time. Carly looked over as Freddie and Jake entered the room, she narrowed her eyes when she saw the guitar.

"Freddie! We're not putting him on the show again! We can't…I mean, he's got a great voice and everything, but…"

"Dude, I know everything," Jake said flatly. Freddie ignored Carly's words as Jake sat on a stool in the room and started strumming on the guitar.

"Freddie, what are you doing? Oh, and why did you have to make Sam cry! Are you even listening to me?" Sam lifted her head up as Freddie took her hand, he pulled her up and started to sing very softly.

"Well, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you." Carly moved to the other side of the room and crossed her arms, Sam raised her eyebrow and stared into Freddie's eyes. "But what I have to say just can't wait. I know you'd understand." Sam wiped a tear from her eye as she listened, being soothed by Freddie's soft voice and the strumming of the guitar. "Cause every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong."

"What words?" Sam asked quietly.

"So I'll have to say I Love You in a song." Sam's eyes widened and Carly's mouth fell. "Yeah, I know it's kind of strange. But every time I'm near you, I run out of things to say."

"Freddie…what…"

"He's serenading you," Carly said quietly. Sam could feel her heart beating in her chest as Freddie ran his fingers slowly through her hair.

"Cause every time I tried to tell you, the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I Love You in a song."

"How often did he practice this?" Carly asked as she stepped next to Jake. He cast an annoying glance toward her and continued strumming the musical interlude.

"A few minutes," Jake said quietly.

"He's a good singer…" Fresh tears started to make their way down Sam's eyes, she blinked and tried to shake them off as Freddie continued singing to her.

"Cause every time, the time was right, all the words just came out wrong. So I'll have to say I Love You, in a song."

Sam was speechless, she felt Freddie wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to his body, she let out a small gasp as she pressed against his chest.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of late. I hope I didn't wake you. But there's something I just got to say, I know you'd understand. Cause every time I tried to tell you, the words came out wrong." Sam's lip quivered slightly as Freddie lowered his head and positioned his mouth next to her ear, the next words were whispered, a sign to her that they were meant for her and her only. "So I'll have to say I Love You in a song." Jake finished strumming and Freddie smiled and gazed into Sam's wide eyes.

"Freddie, that was…that was beautiful, I never knew you could sing."

"There's a lot that you don't know, like every time I said I liked Carly…it was wrong. I loved you, and I always have, whenever I said Carly, I meant you." Freddie brushed Sam's hair behind her ear and softly kissed her forehead. "You're extremely beautiful, everything about you is beautiful and that is the truth. Sam, I don't want to say goodbye to you, because I don't believe that I will have to do such a thing."

"Freddie…" Freddie pressed Sam closer to his body, her hands were positioned on his chest and started to slowly move up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Freddie lowered his head and embraced her lips with his. Sam moaned lightly as the kiss sent warmth down her body. It was a kiss long overdue and awaited. Sam pulled down on Freddie's neck and deepened the kiss with the man she longed to kiss for as long as she knew what a kiss even meant. Freddie lifted his head up and looked into Sam's eyes, her eyes begged for his gaze, her lips yearned for more and her body craved his embrace.

"I'll say goodbye to Carly, I'll say goodbye to Spencer, but I will never say goodbye to you, Sam. Do you know why I will never say goodbye?"

"Why?"

"It is because, I love you, Sam."

"Who do you love?" Jake asked with a smirk. This time, Freddie wouldn't miss it, this time he'd get it right. "Can you get it right this time? Say it to her face again!"

"I love Sam! I always have and I always will, from the days before, from this day and to the days evermore." Sam smiled and tears fell down her cheeks. Freddie continued to gaze into Sam's eyes and he lifted his hand up. "Jake, the gift…"

"Oh yeah, I got that thing you asked for the other day! Here you go!" Jake pulled out a black box from his pocket and tossed it to Freddie, Freddie caught the box without taking his eyes off of Sam. She held her breath and watched as he brought the box in front of her.

"You open it, see what it is." Sam nodded slowly and opened the box with her delicate fingers. Inside the box, on a small velvet cushion, sat a beautiful diamond ring. Sam took a sharp inhale and Freddie took the ring from the box. "I love you, Sam, I will never get tired of saying that because I love you more than anything. I want to take you to be my wife, I want your hand in marriage. If you say no, I will be the saddest millionaire that ever lived, for I will have everything but you. In fact, everything I have would be nothing at all if I didn't have you with me."

"Freddie Benson…" Sam buried her face into his chest and let the tears soak his chest.

"Uh…"

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words to me. You don't know how long I've longed for you. I love you, Freddie, I always have. My lips were always calling your name, and my body was always seeking you, of course I'll marry you! There isn't another man that could make me happier than you can."

"So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes!"

"I knew it!" Freddie took Sam's hand and placed the ring on her finger. He then placed his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately, soon he lifted her into the air and turned around in a half circle while kissing. Freddie set her back on the ground and lifted his head, she stood there dazed.

"Wow!" Sam looked toward her hand and pinched herself to make sure it was all real, of course it was real. This time, she was not dreaming, Freddie Benson had proposed to her. She turned toward the camera and smiled widely, as if to tell all the girls that they knew in college, she was the one that finally got Freddie. "He loves me, Freddie Benson loves me!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Carly said quickly. Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and pulled her close.

"Lets see, I have to move to my new house up in New York in about a month, Carly leaves in three weeks…Jake's going on tour in about three weeks. How about we have a small wedding, for our family and close friends in about two weeks? What do you think, Sam?" Freddie asked with a grin.

"I've always wanted a nice, small wedding, that works for me." Once more, Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and the two kissed with intense passion.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Don't you ever do that on public screens, Megan," A middle aged man said as he spoke with his twelve year old daughter.

"Ew, why would I want to kiss another guy?" Megan asked as she puckered her lips. "But is that really how Papa and Nana Benson got together?"

"Yes, you just watched the video." A young woman walked into the room and sighed.

"Drake, were you showing her the video of your grandparents again?" The woman asked.

"Of course, what's wrong with showing my daughter how her great grandparents got together? Seriously, April honey, there's nothing wrong with that."

"What ever happened to their friend?" Megan asked.

"Who's that, Carly? She became a big time actress." Drake shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"Don't talk about her like she wasn't important to your grandparents," April said.

"She wasn't…at least not after this video. She left and they never saw her again, the only thing we know is that she passed on when she was seventy three. That was twenty two years ago. She had some sort of aneurism and died off. Her brother died about thirty years ago...Grandpa's best man, Jake, died just five years ago though."

"I miss Papa Benson," Megan said sadly. "He was always funny, and when I was younger, he'd carry me around on his back." Drake nodded and frowned, Freddie Benson had died five months ago, at the age of ninety five. He went away peacefully, in his sleep.

"I wonder what will happen to Sam," April said quietly. "She and Freddie were inseparable."

"She has been bedridden these last few months," Drake stated. "I suspect she will pass on too, I hope not." Drake looked over to see his brother walk into the room.

"Uncle Spencer!" Megan exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged Spencer. She looked up and tilted her head to the side. "Why do you look sad?"

"Drake, April, I have some unfortunate news," Spencer said quietly. "Grandma Benson has passed on, it seems it was last night in her sleep."

"I see," Drake said as he slowly stood up. "So she's with Freddie, I suppose it's true what they said about them…They will always be together."

"Not even death could tear them apart," April said with a soft smile. "They sang the song of love from the start and they will sing the song of love together for all eternity."

* * *

There's the end, I hope you enjoyed it, drop a review and let me know!


End file.
